Sweet Enemy KyuMin vers
by BabyRennie
Summary: Kyuhyun memendam rasa tidak percaya kepada orang lain, curiga bahwa semua orang memiliki maksud jahat dan hanya menginginkan hartanya. Tetapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia memiliki hutang budi kepada Sungmin, karena itu dia berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik dan menjaga Sungmin... KYUMIN [Santhy Agatha Remake]


SWEET ENEMY

KyuMin Fic

Cast : Kyuhyun | Sungmin | other….

Genre : Romance

"Itu dia orangnya baru datang", Donghae menunjuk dari jendela di lantai paling atas mansion itu ,"Dia anak miskin itu, yang dipungut oleh eomma Kyuhyun "

"Mana?" Henry ikut-ikutan mengintip di jendela dan mengernyit, "Sepertinya dia biasa-biasa saja? Apa yang membuat eomma Kyuhyun memungutnya?"

"Karena dia anak kesayangan di sekolah yang didirikan oleh eomma Kyuhyun, nilai-nilai pelajarannya paling sempurna, dan otaknya jenius, meskipun dia datang dari keluarga miskin, dengar-dengar ayahnya baru meninggal karena kecelakaan di tempat kerja, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, karena itulah Nyonya Cho memutuskan menjadi penyandang dananya"

Henry melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak tertarik, sedang menenggelamkan diri dalam buku bacaanya. Lelaki itu tampak begitu dingin, muram dan tidak tersentuh, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa berdekatan dengannya, Cho Kyuhyun putera dari konglomerat nomor satu di negara ini, Henry dan Donghae adalah sebagian yang beruntung. Mereka dekat bukan karena Kyuhyun membuka diri, tetapi karena kedua orangtua mereka memang bersahabat dan mereka sudah berkenalan sejak kecil.

Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya. Papanya tidak pernah ada di mansion, sibuk dengan bisnisnya, dan Eomanya lebih senang berkeliaran di luar dengan kegiatan amal dan kebaikan hatinya, merasa bahagia karena dipuja orang sebagai pribadi yang darmawan. Meskipun Kyuhyun sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya itu

Dan Sungmin, orang yang mereka bicarakan itu tentunya menjadi subjek terbaru mamanya untuk menuai pujian dari semua orang. Kyuhyun mengernyit kesal. Eommanya selalu membuatnya repot, dan sekarang, dia menampung anak gelandangan itu di sini, di mansionnya. Kyuhyun harus selalu berinteraksi dengan anak gelandangan dari keluarga miskin itu.

"Tapi dia cantik", Henry bergumam lagi, kali ini mengamati dengan lebih intens, "Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak.", Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari buku, merasa terganggu karena kedua temannya itu mengganggu konsentrasinya membaca, "Toh aku akan bertemu dengannya nanti, dia akan tinggal di mansion ini."

Donghae mengernyit, "Eommamu memutuskan supaya dia tinggal di _mansion_ keluarga Cho? Aku pikir dia hanya akan menanggung biaya hidup dan pendidikannya."

"Sungmin tidak punya rumah, karena ayahnya begitu miskin dan tidak mampu membayar hutang, rumah mereka disita oleh Bank, karena itu eomma memutuskan menempatkannya di sini", Kyuhyun mencibir, membayangkan betapa senangnya Sungmin mendengar keputusan mamanya. Anak gelandangan itu pasti tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan sekalipun supaya bisa tinggal di mansion mewah, _mansion _keluarga Cho. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum anak gelandangan itu mencoba menggerogoti harta eommanya. Semua orang sama, semuanya mengincar harta keluarga Cho. Begitupun anak gelandangan itu, Kyuhyun sangat yakin Sungmin punya rencana buruk untuk menggerogoti kekayaan keluarganya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya ya?" Henry menangkap sorot kebencian di mata Kyuhyun.

Dengan acuh Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak suka semua gelandangan miskin pengincar harta."

Henry dan Donghae saling melemparkan pandangan tahu sama tahu, akan gawat bagi Sungmin, kalau Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya. Karena Kyuhyun terkenal kejam dan tak berbelas kasihan kepada orang-orang yang tidak dia suka.

Sungmin turun dari Limousine yang dikirimkan Nyonya Cho kepadanya, dan tertegun menatap Mansion yang begitu indah di depannya. Astaga. Mansion ini besar sekali, seperti istana di negeri dongeng. Ini adalah mansion terbesar yang pernah Sungmin lihat, yang bisa Sungmin bayangkan. Tetapi kemudian Sungmin mengernyit, mansion ini terlalu besar, terlalu mewah dan Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus tinggal di sini.

Dia sudah berusaha menolak ketika Nyonya Cho memintanya tinggal di Mansion keluarga Cho yang terkenal itu, setelah Sungmin tinggal sebatang kara karena kematian ayahnya. Tetapi Nyonya Cho bersikeras, dan Sungmin tidak bisa menolaknya, Nyonya Cho sudah membiayai sekolahnya, Sungmin sangat berhutang budi kepadanya.

Saat ini, sebatang kara di dunia ini Sungmin sepenuhnya tergantung kepada kebaikan hati Nyonya Cho. Dia masih ingin sekolah, dan menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Itulah impian ayahnya, supaya Sungmin menjadi anak pintar dan berpendidikan, sehingga bisa hidup lebih baik daripada ayahnya yang tidak mengenal bangku sekolahan. Digenggamnya kalung perak di lehernya, kalung itu sederhana, dengan liontin bulat yang bisa dibuka, di dalamnya ada foto Sungmin bersama ayahnya. Kalung perak itu adalah benda miliknya yang paling berharga, satu-satunya peninggalan ayahnya, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, dan dibeli ayahnya dari seluruh uang tabungannya selama bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan.

Seorang pelayan menjemputnya ke depan pintu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan formal,

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Sungmin sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda, silahkan masuk, kamar anda sudah disiapkan."

Sungmin menatap pelayan itu dengan gugup,

"Eh… apakah Nyonya Cho ada di mansion?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng, "Beliau tidak ada di mansion jam-jam segini, biasanya di malam hari beliau baru ada, itupun kalau tidak ada undangan-undangan jamuan makan malam penting, tetapi saat ini Tuan Muda ada di mansion. Mari saya antar anda ke kamar anda."

Sungmin mengangguk gugup, membiarkan pelayan itu mengambil kopernya, sejenak Sungmin merasa malu karena koper bututnya tampak tidak pantas berada di dalam mansion semewah ini. Tetapi pelayan laki-laki itu tampaknya tidak memperhatikannya.

Dengan ragu Sungmin mengikuti pelayan itu melangkah menaiki tangga lingkar dengan pegangan keemasan yang berkilau menuju lantai dua.

"Ini kamar anda, semoga anda betah di sini.", Pelayan itu membukakan sebuah pintu besar dan mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

Sungmin masuk, lalu terpesona. Astaga. Luas kamar ini munkin sama dengan luar mansion kecil yang dia tinggali bersama ayahnya dulu, bahkan mungkin lebih besar. Interiornya mewah, bergaya eropa dengan nuansa keemasan. Karpet yang melingkupi seluruh lantainya juga begitu tebal, sampai-sampai Sungmin merasa malu karena sepatu jeleknya tampak tidak pantas untuk menginjak karpet kamar itu.

"Silahkan anda beristirahat dulu, kalau anda butuh sesuatu tinggal tekan intercom di samping ranjang, kami akan menyediakannya. Oh ya, nanti malam silahkan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam, Nyoya Cho ingin bercakap-cakap dengan anda nanti."

Sungmin mengangguk, dan pelayan itu melangkah pergi setelah meletakkan koper Sungmin di kamar, meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian, berdiri ditengah ranjang dan terpana, seolah-olah sedang berada di negeri dongeng.

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Sungmin dari lamunannya, dia menoleh ke pintu dan terpana. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya adalah sosok yang paling tampan yang pernah Sungmin lihat. Lelaki itu bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang sudah ditutup dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh penghinaan,

"Kuharap kau nyaman di kamar ini", suara yang keluar begitu dingin, dan tanpa sadar Sungmin memundurlan langkah menjauh.

"Kau.. kau siapa? Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya jengkel,

"Kenapa aku harus meminta permisi kepadamu? Ini mansionku."

Sungmin tertegun, jadi inilah dia, Cho Kyuhyun, pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarga Cho yang terkenal itu. Sungmin sering mendengar namanya disebut-sebut di berita atau di tabloid-tabloid. Cho Kyuhyun putera mahkota kerajaan bisnis Cho yang berkepribadian buruk dan sering bertengkar dengan wartawan. Sungmin dulunya tidak pernah tertarik dengan berita-berita itu, dia terlalu sibuk belajar di pagi hari dan kerja sambilan di malam harinya, tetapi satu yang pasti. Cho Kyuhyun yang asli jelas lebih tampan dari apa yang ditayangkan di televisi atau di tabloid-tabloid.

"Aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu.", Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan mencemooh kepada Sungmin, "Kau pasti merasa beruntung sekali karena eommaku mengizinkanmu tinggal di mansion kami. Tapi kau jangan terlalu berbesar hati, aku akan menendangmu langsung dari mansion ini segera setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti, karena tempat yang pantas untukmu bukanlah di mansion ini, tetapi di tempat kumuh, bersama para gelandangan sejenismu!", Kyuhyun mengernyit menatap Sungmin, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Sungmin, dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat rukun", Henry tertawa geli ketika dia dan Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan Sungmin di lorong mansion, lalu Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas menjauh, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap dengan pandangan dingin.

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan marah kepada Henry, "Jangan bercanda, aku benar-benar terganggu dengan kehadirannya di mansion ini."

"Tapi kau tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk mengusirnya dari sini."

"Hmmm…", Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, "Jangan salah, aku sedang membuat sebuah rencana."

"Rencana apa?", Henry menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tertarik

"Rencana yang bisa membuat eomma mengusirnya dari mansion ini."

Mansion itu heboh, ketika di pagi harinya Nyonya Cho berteriak malah karena salah satu kalung rubi favoritnya hilang. Kalung itu adalah benda yang berharga, selain karena harganya yang tak ternilai, kalung itu adalah kalung warisan yang diturunkan secara turun temurun kepada pengantin keluarga Cho.

Seluruh isi mansion begitu heboh, seluruh pelayan ribut mencari kalung itu, dan ketika tak juga ditemukan, mereka mulai saling menuduh.

"Dulu tidak pernah ada barang yang hilang di mansion ini."

"Iya dulu mansion ini sangat aman"

"Atau jangan-jangan karena anak itu? Kau pernah lihat kan? Anak angkat nyonya Cho yang ditempatkan di lantai dua itu, kemarin dia datang dan kalung Nyonya hilang, sungguh suatu kebetulan."

"Betul juga, sebelum kedatangan anak itu, mansion ini tidak pernah terdengar ada kejadian pencurian apapun."

Kyuhyun kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan para pelayan yang saling berbisik-bisik itu. Dia tersenyum. _Bagus_. Bara sudah dinyalakan, tinggal menunggu angin menghembus supaya apinya membakar Sungmin.

Dengan langkah tenang Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki ruang kerja mamanya yang kebetulan sedang ada di rumah,

"Aku dengar kalung eomma hilang." Kyuhyun langsung menyapa dan duduk di kursi, di seberang meja kerja eommanya.

Nyonya Cho mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas dihadapannya dan mengerutkan alisnya, "Benar-benar kecerobohan luar biasa, kalung itu warisan turun temurun keluarga Cho, kalau para pelayan itu tidak bisa menemukannya, eomma akan memecat mereka semua."

"Eomma sudah lapor polisi?"

"Belum", Nyonya Cho bersedekap, "Eomma ingin para pelayan mencarinya dulu, kalau sampai malam mereka tidak bisa menemukannya, eomma akan menghubungi polisi."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan?"

"Kebetulan apa?"

"Bahwa kalung eomma hilang setelah anak gelandangan itu masuk ke rumah ini."

"_Cho Kyuhyun!_ Jaga bicaramu.", suara Nyonya Cho meninggi, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau tuduhkan. Sungmin adalah anak baik di sekolah, dan dia jenius dengan nilai tertinggi, bagaimana mungkin kau mencurigainya mengambil kalung itu?"

"Aku tidak mencurigainya, aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu suatu kebetulan.", Kyuhyun menatap mamanya dengan penuh perhitungan, "Kalung itu tidak ketemu sampai sekarang, dan kamar anak gelandangan itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksa pelayan, tidak ada ruginya kan eomma memeriksa kamar anak itu?"

Nyonya Cho termenung mendengar perkataan anak tunggalnya itu. _Benar juga, tidak ada ruginya kan kalau dia memerintahkan pelayannya memeriksa kamar Sungmin?_

Sungmin sedang belajar dan mencoba memecahkan soal aritmetika yang rumit ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan beberapa pelayan masuk, diikuti Nyonya Cho sendiri dan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan sinar kebencian yang aneh di belakangnya.

"Nyonya Cho?", Keyna langsung berdiri dari kursi belajarnya.

Nyonya Cho hanya menatapnya datar, "Kau tidak keluar ya seharian ini?"

"Iya Nyonya Cho, sepulang sekolah saya langsung belajar di kamar." Sungmin menatap wajah-wajah yang menatapnya itu dengan bingung. Ada apa? Kenapa semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh.

Nyonya Cho berdehem sebentar dan menggumam, "Kalau begitu kau mungkin belum dengar, kalung rubiku hilang entah kemana pagi tadi, dan seluruh penjuru rumah sudah dicari, tinggal kamar ini yang belum." Tiba-tiba pandangan Nyonya Cho tampak malu, "Maafkan aku Sungmin, mungkin kami terpaksa memeriksa kamarmu, aku harap kami tidak akan menemukan kalung itu disini."

Wajah Sungmin pucat pasi antara perasaan terhina dan sedih. Kalung Nyonya Cho hilang, dan dia sebagai pendatang yang datang dari kelas miskin, harus menghadapi penghinaan karena dicurigai. Dengan pedih Sungmin mengangkat dagunya, "Silahkan periksa kamar ini."

Ketika para pelayan bergerak memeriksa seluruh bagian kamar, Sungmin sungguh yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan menemukan apapapun di kamar ini. Sungmin sungguh tidak mengambil kalung rubi itu, bahkan dia tidak terpikirkan sama sekali akan bentuk kalung rubi itu.

Tetapi kemudian, seorang pelayan membuka laci pakaian Sungmin dan terkesiap. Semua menoleh ke arah suara itu dan tertegun.

Di laci baju itu, dibawah pakaian-pakaian Sungmin, ada kalung rubi itu tergeletak di sana.

Wajah Nyonya Cho berubah-ubah antara kekecewaan dan kemarahan,

"Aku sudah berbuat baik kepadamu, aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan perbuatan yang begitu tidak terpuji."

Sungmin pucat pasi, sungguh tidak menyangka kenapa kalung itu ada di sana, dia sungguh tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa? _Bagaimana mungkin?_

Kemudian dia menangkap sinar kemenangan dan seringai menghina sekilas dari Kyuhyun dan dia sadar. Lelaki itu pernah mengancam akan mendepaknya keluar dari mansion ini. Sungmin sangat yakin ini adalah pekerjaan Kyuhyun untuk memfitnahnya.

"Nyonya… saya sungguh-sungguh tidak mengambil kalung itu." Suara Sungmin bergetar karena semua pelayan dan Nyonya Cho menatapnya dengan menuduh, "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kalung itu berada di sana."

"Apa kau pikir kalung itu bisa jalan sendiri?", gumam Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menghina.

Nyonya Cho menghela nafas panjang. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Sungmin, kau ikut ke ruanganku, aku harus mengevalusi kebijakanku memberikan bantuan kepadamu, kau sungguh-sungguh mengecewakanku!", dengan marah Nyonya Cho membalikkan badannya dan pergi, para pelayan langsung mengikutinya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tetap tinggal di sana, bersedekap dan menatap Sungmin dengan santai,

"Well sepertinya kau akan lebih cepat didepak dari sini, tidak perlu menunggu sampai kau lulus sekolah." Gumamnya mengejek.

Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca antara perasaan malu dan marah luar biasa,

"Kau sungguh jahat!", desisnya penuh emosi.

Tanpa perasaan Kyuhyun terkekeh dan kemudian matanya berubah kejam ketika melangkah mendekati Keyna, membuat Sungmin memundurkan langkahnya setengah takut,

Kyuhyun terus mendekat sampai Sungmin terjebak di tembok,

"Tempatmu bukan di sini, tempatmu di sana di tempat kumuh bersama para gelandangan, aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Jadi jangan bermimpi kau bisa tinggal dan menikmati kemewahan di mansion ini.", Tatapan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tertarik ke kilatan cahaya dari dada Sungmin, matanya beralih dan menemukan kalung perak yang sangat bagus di sana.

"Kalung apa itu?", tangannya meraih kalung itu dan Sungmin dengan defensif berusaha melindungi kalung peninggalan ayahnya, tetapi Kyuhyun memaksa sehingga rantai kalung itu lepas, dan Kyuhyun merenggut kalung itu dalam genggaman tangannya,

"Jangan!", Sungmin berusaha berteriak dan meraih kalung itu, tetapi tubuh Kyuhyun terlalu tinggi.

Kyuhyun menatap kalung itu, lalu dengan jahat mengantonginya, "Sepertinya kalung itu sangat berharga ya? Aku akan mengambilnya, sebagai hukuman karena kau mencuri kalung ibuku."

"Aku tidak mencuri kalung itu, aku tahu kau yang memfitnahku!", Sungmin berteriak, berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun, "Kembalikan kalungku!"

"Tidak, aku memutuskan akan memilikinya.", dengan kejam Kyuhyun membalikkan langkah dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang menangis di belakangnya.

Sore sudah beranjak malam ketika Sungmin turun dari bus. Dia diusir dari mansion itu karena di tuduh mencuri, dan Nyonya Cho mengatakan akan mencabut semua bantuannya kepada Sungmin, serta Sungmin harus berterimakasih kepadanya karena Nyonya Cho memutuskan tidak akan melaporkan Sungmin kepada polisi, karena kalau tidak, Sungmin akan dipenjara.

Sekarang sungmin berdiri di dekat kompleks rumah kumuh, rumahnya yang dulu. Dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak punya rumah karena rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu sudah disita, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dan… perutnya lapar, tapi dia juga tidak punya uang, yang dia bawa ketika keluar dari mansion Nyonya Cho hanyalah pakaian-pakaiannya.

Sambil menekan perutnya yang mulai terasa perih, Sungmin melangkah ke emperan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Dan duduk di sana. Seperti melengkapi kepedihannya, hujan turun dengan derasnya, meniupkan hawa dingin dan cipratan air yang mulai membasahinya, emperan toko itu ternyata tidak cukup melindunginya.

Lapar dan sakit hati, Sungmin teringat akan ayahnya dan menangis. Diingatnya ketika ayahnya pulang sambil membawa jatah makan siang di proyek bangunannya untuk Sungmin, ayahnya berpuasa tidak makan siang supaya bisa membagi jatah makan siangnya dengan Sungmin, mereka lalu makan sepiring berdua, meskipun hanya makanan sederhana, tetapi karena dimakan dengan penuh rasa syukur dan bahagia, terasa begitu nikmat.

Ayahnya adalah sosok malaikat dalam hidup Sungmin, meskipun mereka tidak beruntung dalam hal keuangan, tetapi mereka berbahagia dalam kesederhanaan, bisa memiliki satu sama lain. sungmin selalu mengingat pesan ayahnya supaya dia selalu menjaga hatinya,

"_Kita ini orang miskin Sungmin, tetapi jangan sampai kita juga miskin hati. Isilah hatimu dengan kebaikan, maka kau akan menjadi orang kaya di hadapan Tuhan."_

Dan sekarang ayahnya sudah tiada. Kecelakaan di tempat kerja, ayahnya tertimpa batu ketika sedang mengopernya ke atas, ayahnya berkerja sebagai buruh bangunan di sebuah proyek pembangunan apartement, dan ayahnya meninggal seketika. Di tengah hujan deras ini, hati Sungmin hancur mengingat ayahnya, dan kalung Liontin kenangan ayahnya sudah direnggut oleh Kyuhyun yang jahat itu. Air mata Sungmin mengalir deras. Rasanya lebih baik dia mati saja.

"Eomma masih kecewa dengan Sungmin, eomma tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti itu.". Nyonya Cho mendesah sedih sambil menatap makan malamnya, hujan deras turun di luar, dan dia hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun di meja makan yang besar itu. Tuan Cho sedang dalam perjalanan bisnisnya di luar negeri.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "Yah, eomma seharusnya tahu, orang miskin biasanya memang tergoda menjadi pencuri ketika mereka dihadapkan pada barang-barang berharga."

Nyonya Cho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dulunya eomma berpikir Sungmin akan berbeda.", Nyonya Cho mendesah, "Kau tahu, kita berhutang budi kepadanya."

_Hutang Budi? _Kyuhyun mengernyit

Nyonya Cho menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau masih kecil waktu itu, mungkin kau lupa.", Nyonya Cho mulai bercerita, "Dulu ada seorang pemain biola terkenal, namanya Kangin, dia berasal dari keluarga miskin, tidak mengenal sekolah, tetapi sangat berbakat, dia sahabat appamu."

Kyuhyun tidak mengingatnya, tetapi entah kenapa ada dorongan samar-samar ingatan di benaknya.

"Suatu hari, ada penculik, kau waktu itu sedang berumur 5 tahun, kau bermain-main sendirian di lorong kantor appamu, di saat yang sama, Kangin sedang mengunjungi appamu untuk persiapan kunjungannya ke austria, dia menerima kontrak kerja untuk tampil di konser-konser besar di seluruh dunia, masa depannya sangat cerah." Tatapan Mata nyonya Cho menerawang, mengenang masa lalu, "Dan dia menemukan penculik itu sedang berusaha menculikmu, penculik itu sudah menyekap dan membawamu, tetapi Kangin mencegahnya…", Nyonya Cho menghela nafas panjang, "Penculik itu membawa pisau… dan melukai Kangin… tetapi dia berhasil menyelamatkanmu, petugas keamanan datang dan penculik itu ditangkap, kau selamat, kembali dalam pelukan kami."

"Dimana Kangin sekarang ma?", Kyuhyun mengernyit, dia tidak pernah mendengar pemain biola terkenal bernama Kangin sampai sekarang. Kalau dia memang berbakat dan bermasa depan saat itu, pasti sekarang dia sudah di elu-elukan dan terkenal sampai penjuru dunia.

Nyonya Cho menyusut air matanya, "Kangin….. penculik itu mencabik tangan kirinya dengan pisau, dan mengenai urat yang paling penting, luka itu membuat Kangin tidak akan pernah bisa bermain biola seumur hidupnya, karirnya hancur dan seluruh masa depannya hancur, appamu sebenarnya berusaha menolongnya, tetapi dia menolak semua bantuan dari appamu, dia menghilang.", Nyonya Cho menatap Kyuhyun sendu, "dua puluh tahun kemudian, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Sungmin dan melihat kemiripannya dengan Kangin….."

"Apakah maksud eomma…?", wajah Kyuhyun memucat ketika berhasil menarik kesimpulan.

"Ya Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah anak perempuan Kangin, dan kita punya hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga mereka, karena menyelamatkanmulah Kangin kehilangan masa depannya, membuatnya dan anak perempuannya hidup miskin selama ini.", tiba-tiba tatapan mata Nyonya Cho berubah tajam, "Eomma tahu bukan Sungmin yang mencuri kalung eomma."

Wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah pucat mendengar informasi itu semakin memucat, "Apa?"

"Kau yang melakukannya.", Nyonya Cho menatap tajam, "Eomma tahu Sungmin tidak akan berbuat begitu, dia terlalu jujur dan polos untuk mencuri."

"Kalau begitu kenapa eomma mengusirnya dari mansion ini?" suara Kyuhyun berubah cemas. Dia telah salah paham selama ini, dia telah membuat Sungmin terusir dari rumah ini, karena pandangan jahatnya pada kemiskinan Sungmin. Padahal semua penderitaan yang menimpa Sungmin, semuanya berakar kepadanya! Karena ayah Sungmin berusaha menyelamatkannya!

"Eomma ingin kau belajar dari kesalahanmu, supaya kau tidak gegabah bertindak, dan menilai orang dari kaya dan miskinnya… Kyuhyun, mau kemana kau."

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menoleh ketika tergesa meninggalkan ruangan,

"Aku akan mencari Sungmin!"

Dan Nyonya Cho duduk di ruang makan itu, melap bibirnya dengan elegan dan tersenyum, Kyuhyun rupanya telah belajar menjadi dewasa.

Kyuhyun mengumpat-umpat sepanjang perjalanan, hujan deras ini menghalangi perjalanannya mencari Sungmin ke daerah perumahan kumuh, tempat rumah Sungmin dulu berada, Kyuhyun tahu alamat ini dari mamanya.

Ketika sampai, Kyuhyun makin frustrasi, karena lokasi perumahan kumuh itu sangat jelek, dan penuh dengan gang sempit yang saling berdesak-desakan, dan tidak bisa dimasuki mobil. Dengan marah Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya, membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa hujan, lalu berdiri mengitarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

_Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Sungmin di sini? Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan alamat lama rumah Sungmin? _

Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin pasti kembali ke sini, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa, bekas rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu pasti menjadi tujuan utamanya.

Sejenak rasa cemas dan bersalah menyesaki dadanya. Tuhan, kalau sampai Sungmin kenapa-kenapa, maka Kyuhyun akan menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya.

Matanya menyipit ketika menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di emperan toko di sudut sana, dengan penuh harapan, Kyuhyun berlari menembus hujan ke sana.

Di temukannya Sungmin sedang duduk meringkuk kedinginan di emperan toko itu, bekas-bekas air mata ada di pipinya.

Semula Sungmin tidak mengenali lelaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri menjulang di depannya, seolah muncul begitu saja dari tirai hujan, tetapi begitu mengenali bahwa lelaki itu adalah Kyuhyun, tatapannya berubah waspada,

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Kyuhyun langsung berlutut sampai kepala mereka hampir sejajar,

"Maafkan aku."

Sungmin mengernyit,

"Apa?"

"Aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku, kuharap kau mau pulang kembali ke mansion bersamaku."

_Pulang ke mansion? Untuk kemudian disiksa oleh Kyuhyun kembali dengan kebenciannya? Tidak!_

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!", wajah Sungmin berubah keras kepala, "Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang-orang kaya seperti kalian, aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan dan rumah sementara besok, kau… kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti dan menghina orang-orang miskin seperti aku lagi!"

Hati Kyuhyun terasa dirobek oleh perkataan Sungmin yang penuh kepedihan itu,

"Sungmin, aku minta maaf." Bisiknya lembut, "Aku telah salah paham selama ini, eomma sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, dan aku menyesal, ini…", Kyuhyun mengeluarkan Liontin Sungmin dari tangannya, "Ini liontinmu, aku lihat ada foto ayahmu di sana, ini pasti sangat berharga untukmu, kukembalikan kepadamu.", dengan tak kalah lembut Kyuhyun menggenggamkan Liontin itu di jemari Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung menerima kalung itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. _Oh Terimakasih Tuhan! Kalung itu ahkirnya kembali kepadanya._

Tetapi dia tetap menatap Kyuhyun dengan waspada, "Ke.. kenapa kau berubah pikiran secepat itu?", pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benak Sungmin, apakah Kyuhyun punya rencana jahat yang lain untuknya.

"Sungmin, percayalah, aku sungguh menyesal, kumohon kau ikut aku pulang kembali ke mansion, akan aku ceritakan semuanya, aku bersumpah akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik sekarang." Kyuhyun mulai frustrasi, berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin.

Kemudian cerita itu mengalir dari bibirnya, cerita tentang bagaimana Kangin ayah Sungmin menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, dan betapa seluruh keluarga Cho, terutama Kyuhyun berhutang budi kepada ayah Sungmin

Setelah mendengar cerita itu, Sungmin tertegun. Benarkah ini semua? Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berbohong, lelaki itu tampak benar-benar tulus kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu…kau tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku lagi?"

"Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang,

"Aku… aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan keluarga kalian."

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukannya!", suara Kyuhyun meninggi, "Kumohon Sungmin, apakah kau ingin menyiksaku dalam penyesalan?, kumohon ikutlah pulang ke mansion bersamaku, izinkan aku membalas budi dan menebus kesalahanku."

Sungmin termenung.

"Kumohon Sungmin." Nada frustrasi mulai mewarnai suara Kyuhyun, lelaki itu tampak benar-benar tersiksa.

Ahkirnya Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya yang langsung disambut dengan desahan lega Kyuhyun, Lelaki itu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di kepala Keyna,

"Tapi kau akan basah…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih kuat daripada kau.", dengan lembut Kyuhyun menghela Sungmin dan mereka berlari menembus hujan masuk ke mobil.

_Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik Sungmin, kau akan di sayangi sepenuh hati. Akan aku tebus masa-masa penuh penderitaanmu, karena kemiskinan, akan kubuat kau bahagia sepenuhnya. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terimakasih secara langsung kepada ayahmu, tetapi Ayahmu akan tenang di sana, karena kau ada dalam penjagaanku._

Janji Kyuhyun dalam hati, sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin, lalu melajukan mobilnya, menembus hujan, kembali ke arah mansion.

**TBC/END?**


End file.
